


Two dragons and their little knight

by AniFre101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFre101/pseuds/AniFre101
Summary: So Shiro is some kind of knight, but he has two dragon companions that he doesn't mean to have sex with
Relationships: Kuro/Kuron/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Two dragons and their little knight

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exchange fic for tei. Please enjoy

His life hasn't been interesting at all…until now. Shiro isn't sure he's cursed or blessed, but he supposes it's both. All his life, he has lived as a simple knight, hardly finding a big grand adventure until he was unfortunately picked and assigned for a horrid quest. He thinks that they may have wanted to test him out, throw him to a pack of wolves. And it's thanks to that that he's met two beasts that he would never think to ever meet in his life. 

Two curious dragons that he owes his life to, Kuro and Kuron. 

But it isn't so bad as two dragons, or humans now, are both staring longingly at him. Kuro, who adopts a bigger version to look similar to Shiro, is kissing the smaller one, Kuron on the neck. Shiro isn't sure if he has come at a bad time as they are both on his bed, making out. 

"Um… Am I interrupting?"

"Yeah, but you can come join us…" Shiro gets pulled in without another word. Clothes and garments scatter the floor in a rushly fashion. Shiro feels himself feeling flushed and his body hot as the two stare at him. Kuron looks very interested and Kuro is impressed with how big Shiro is for a human. Kuron looks at Shiro intently, smelling and touching him. Kuro is amused at Shiro's sensitivity as Kuron licks part of his body. And all Shiro can think about is updating his bed, which can only consist of one person, let alone two dragons and a human. 

All thoughts cease as they both start to kiss him. He feels something tugging his wrist and he sees a tail wrap around it. The tail belongs to Kuron. Shiro is on his back as Kuron laps at his neck. Kuro decides to get in between Shiro's legs. Shiro moans as he feels Kuro's hands slide between his thighs as Kuro kisses and licks them. Shiro could barely concentrate as the two work him up, feeling heat stir at the pit of his stomach. 

Shiro feels hot and sensitive all over as his nerves feel as though they're on fire. He can see the excited look Kuron gives him. His horns sticking out of his head, Shiro reaches over to touch them, earning a reaction from Kuron, who hums in delight as shivers run down his spine. Kuro smirks as he watches them make out. He pulls Kuron into a kiss, hearing him moan. Kuro growls as he lets go of the kiss and bites into Kuron's neck. Kuron whines as he let's Kuro do as he pleases. Kuro can see Shiro staring and he smirks. 

"Kuron, you taste him first." Kuro nudges Kuron over between Shiro's thighs. Shiro is half hard as he watches Kuron with anticipation. Tucking a loose strain of his long hair behind his ear, Kuron sticks out his tongue and laps at Shiro's length. Shiro sighs in satisfaction, that mouth feels so good around his now hard cock. Shiro moans in delight as he feels Kuron's tongue licking against his tip. Just his tongue alone has Shiro so close. He suddenly gets pulled into a rough kiss with Kuro. 

"You seem occupied. Has Kuron stirred you up to where you're like this now? Are all human men like this?" Kuro questions as he continues to kiss Shiro. Shiro couldn't answer as he is on the receiving end of both dragons. He can see Kuro's eyes shine a deep yellow and that stare has Shiro not be able to hold in his orgasm and he comes in Kuron's mouth. Kuron doesn't let go and holds it all in his mouth. He swallows it down and he gives Shiro a lustful smile. "It's good…"

Kuron licks his lips as he begins to finger himself with two fingers. Shiro pants as he feels Kuro's hands massaging his pecs, tugging and pulling at his nipples. The sensation has Shiro getting hard again as he couldn't focus. Kuro continues to tease Shiro's chest, the area now swollen peaks of heat and flushing a deep pink. Shiro looks to Kuro pleadingly. "Please…"

Once Kuron is ready, he moves over and straddles a bit onto Shiro, easing his way to guiding Shiro's cock into his hole. Shiro can feel how tight Kuron is as he helps him lower Kuron onto his hard erection. Kuron is panting as he is now completely full on Shiro's cock and he groans as he starts to get used to Shiro's cock inside his hole. Kuron starts to move, gasping as Shiro's dick slips in and out of him with ease. Shiro couldn't help but watch as Kuron rides him. It feels so good with Kuron's ass squeezing him. 

Kuro takes out his hard on and he caresses Shiro's face. Shiro eyes Kuro's hard length and he opens his mouth. Kuro inserts his dick into Shiro's mouth, feeling the tip hit the back of Shiro's throat. Shiro moans as Kuro begins to thrust. Kuron is moving his hips, feeling so full as he pumps himself and his precum drips onto Shiro's stomach. 

"Kuron, come here…" Kuro directs Kuron into a kiss and Kuron hums into the kiss. He feels so close and he knows Shiro is close as well. Kuro starts to move his hips faster, each thrust hitting the back of Shiro's throat effortlessly. Kuro likes Shiro's mouth around his dick and it feels so good and warm around his hard length. 

"I want to come!" Kuron cries out from the kiss. He's almost there, on the verge and on the edge. He's panting as he moves his hips and his hand strokes his own hard on. Kuro feels close as he tries to keep going. 

Kuron is the first. He cums onto Shiro's chest. Shiro moans from being covered and he feels dizzy from Kuro thrusting into his mouth. He soon cums, filling Kuron's ass before Kuron could get off. Kuro smirks as he sees his fellow brother spent and falling on top of Shiro. Kuro is almost there and he soon comes, taking his cock out of Shiro's mouth before he does and covering Shiro as well. Kuro lays down next to them. The three are spent after that, feeling the shocks of orgasm go through their bodies until they have fallen into a deep slumber. 

\--

At some point, Shiro wakes up, head feeling slightly fuzzy. Despite that, he feels very warm and squished in a way. He isn't sure why and he blinks open his eyes, trying to see what makes him feel so warm. Kuro and Kuron has retained their dragon forms and they are very large and taking all the space in his room. Shiro is still naked and he's sure his clothes are buried under one of their claws. But that can all wait and Shiro goes back to sleep. He snuggles deeper into their furs and closes his eyes. He can feel the deep vibrations of their purring and it's nice to listen to. This kind of life isn't so bad and living with dragons seem like a bonus for him. He wonders what more interesting things can happen now. 


End file.
